Two Fools
by RavenHeart101
Summary: I swear you know every little detail about how to piss me off. I bet Lily and James have a bet on us, on who is going to tell who first. “Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other.” Slash, SBRL with JPLE


Two Fools 

By- RavenHeart101

Summery: I swear you know every little detail about how to piss me off. I bet Lily and James have a bet on us, on who is going to tell who first. "Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other."

Disclaimer: I own nothing… even if I wish I did… I sadly do not.

* * *

"**I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you."**

**Stuck- Stacy Orrico **

"_Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other.__"- Oscar Wilde _

I swear you know how much you creep me out. I swear you know every little detail about how to piss me off. I swear you know that I never wanted to be your friend in the first place, that I'd be perfectly content on staying in my own little world by myself. I swear…

I bet you're counting on me telling you how I feel. Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but you're about to be throw fully disappointed. I bet Lily and James have a bet on us, on who is going to tell who first. I bet it won't be me. I bet it'll be something stupid, like Peter or Alice pointing it out to us. I bet you'd do everything before me. I bet I am right. I bet…

Why are you staring at me? I feel myself squirm under your gaze. You slowly walk over to me and plop yourself down in the seat next to me. I look down and bite my bottom lip nervously. You open up your Charms book and begin your homework, while I gaze at mine… feeling myself not being able to concentrate on it. You look up when James calls your name, and I feel myself let out a breath of realization. Our little study group. James walks over to us and leans onto the table in front of him. I look up, raise an eyebrow at his mischievous smile, and glint in his eyes. "I have to go help Lily with her Trans. Homework, k?" He asks, already knowing the answer to that question. I want to beg him not to leave me alone with you, but he's already gone. I sigh and look back down at my paper. This is going to be fun…

* * *

**Sirius' Point Of View **

"_It is better to be beautiful than to be good, but it is better to be good than to be ugly.__"_

_Oscar Wilde _

He left. That berk. Some best friend he is. I glare at his retreating back, thinking up ways to torcher him. Like taking a particular sharp knife and cutting off his- ok, ok, Black, lets not go that far. Although it would be fun… -silence for a few minutes- wow. Ok. That's enough of that. Hasn't your mother ever told you not to do wishful thinking? Bad boy. Ouch! I just hit myself up side the head. 

I glace over at the silent figure next to me and sigh. Oh crap, why do I have to be in love with him? Than I think back to five minuets ago while I was planning, cutting Potter's balls off and it hit. Ohhhhhh. I am gunna _KILL_ JAMES FUCKING PRONGS POTTER! Remus gives me a weird look and that's when I realize I was growling… oops. Suddenly he starts laughing; now it is my turn to give him a weird look. I lean down to his height, "What?"

"Rachel." He sputters out. I turn around and look at the girl that now had red ink all over her face. Wait that is not red ink, that is anger ink. My eyes wander over to Prongs and Evans, and than it hits me and I start laughing along with Moony. She stalks over to Prongs and Evans (When did they become friends anyway?) and pulls a seat out from under an unsuspecting Lilyanna Vivian Evans. Wait… how do I know her middle- full name? Oh yeah, since Prongs told me from his stalking sessions. Ok, back to the scene unfolding before us. Evans shrieks and grabs Prongs' arm for support, causing the both of them to fall onto the floor. Mine and Moony's laughter increased… oops, I mean Moony and my. I glare at the person next to me gently, damn him and his grammar! 

"Sirius!" Rachel screams at me. Oh no! Don't throw me into this. I grab Moony and run, dragging him along behind me. "Sirius! Come back here!" I let out a relieved sigh the moment we are out of there. Oh, thank you God, Jesus and all of your angels! Remus smiles at me and that is when I remember that I left both the damn cloak and map with Prongs… aww crap. Ok, what to do, what to do… all right… let us wing it. 

"Come on." I say and I gently tug him down the corridors by his hand. I cannot help but think that if he has not pulled it away yet that maybe, just maybe, he likes me back. Maybe even loves, but, as I said before, I am not aloud to think wishfully. Remus catches up to me in a few minuets and we walk in a compatible silence. 

"What if we get caught?" He whispers quietly, gripping my hand a little tighter. 

"Well… we hide… in the closest place available." I answer glancing down at him. His sandy blonde hair is straight and down to his chin. A little shorter than my own. I am attempting to pull him closer to me now by putting my arm around his shoulders. Luckily, he doesn't care, he leans into me, laying in head onto my shoulder. My heart has never beat this quick in my entire life…

* * *

**Remus' Point Of View **

I'm not so sure that being comfortable right now is such a good thing. I am glad for the darkness that surrounds us, because than Sirius cannot see the blush that is tinting my cheeks. I feel like such a schoolgirl, or fool in love. I am not even sure if that is what it is. I sigh and close my eyes, allowing myself to drift off into my own peaceful world for a while. 

"Hey Rem?" Sirius asks quietly, poking me in the side. He sounds nervous. Do not know what he is nervous about. 

"Hmm?" I ask, my eyes still closed. Scarily enough, that is when I realize that our hands are still, linked… crap. 

"I don't want this night to end." He whispers, putting his lips close to my ear. I am dreaming… I am surely dreaming. 

I cannot stop what comes out of my mouth next. "Me neither." I whisper back. That is also when I notice how close we are. That is how I notice how I am not freaking out at being this close to anyone. He leans down as I look up when a meow is heard from down the hall. We both turn around fast. 

"What is it Mrs. Norris? Students out of bed?" Came old Mr. Filch's raspy voice from the corridor across from the two of us. We stood frozen in fear and in shock. 

"Run." Sirius says quietly, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall behind him…

* * *

**A: N- Sorry, yes, I have started a new story. None of my others are canceled of now. So how'd you like it? **


End file.
